Let Her Go (Can't Lose You) Refine Version
by DejaVu113
Summary: About letting go and can't lose someone


**Let Her Go (Can't Lose You)**

 **[So Yi Jeong POV]**

He wanted to touch her, holding her tight within his arms.

He wondered her body must be felt cold. Walking under the heavy rain like this... Crying. He wanted to make sure that she would save and warm.

But if only he could touch her, would he make any differences?

Would she stop crying?

He doubt it.

Damn it! He deserved punishment from hell to make her crying.

If only he got chance.. he would tell her that he loved her so much.

That nobody in this world could replace her.

He would then tell her that she was the only person who made his world revolve. The only person he would like to stay with until death tear them apart.

Then he would kiss her tenderly with all of passions he had. Looking through her brown eyes. Caressing her soft flushy cheek.

If ever she was in his arms again..

Would he ever have a chance to do that?

 **[Chu Ga Eul POV]**

As the rain become too harsh for everyone who walk at the side of road and the gust of wind was getting chiller, she decided to find a shelter in front of a shop.

She stood there restlessly. Her body was trembling because her wet clothes and cold wind. She shooks her palms over one another to make herself warm. Today she didn't prepare any extra umbrella or a raincoat as the weather looked so good in the morning.

"If only Yi Jeong was here, he would say why I didn't check the weather forecast." She said to herself.

She looked around her and she realized that she was standing in front of her favorite ice cream shop. Amidst the bad weather the shop were still open.

Its neon light which shone the street brightly brought back memories.

Through her blurry eyes. Now she could see him standing half-leaning to his orange lotus car which parked in front of the shop smilling to her. As if he was truly there.

"What kind of person eating ice cream in this cold weather?"

"The cold weather always makes me want to eat something cold. Don't worry I bought you something warm." She gave him paper bag.

"It's Caramel Eclairs."

"Ga Eul's food." He commented as he looked inside the paper bag. "Why you never eat a proper meal."

"I've told you I am sweet tooth." She giggled.

"Let's go inside the car. I am freezing already." He opened the car door for Ga Eul before he went inside.

He turn on the engine and the heater. Then he turned to face Ga Eul. Looking her gently with such amazement.

"Why you look so amazed?" Ga Eul asked.

"Because it's only my Ga Eul who eat ice cream like this." He smiled as he carefully swipe Ga Eul nose tip with his handkerchief.

It causing her blushed madly and eat more ice cream to hide it. But it only caused her cheeks stained more with ice cream.

Yi Jeong laughed. She pouted.

Then to make even she stick her ice cream to Yi jeong's cheek. Making his cheek also stained with ice cream. Somehow it was fun to mess his perfect look. So she did it again.

"Aiyaa stop Ga Eul." He shouted as Ga Eul stroke him more with ice cream.

He laughed. She giggled.

As the memory faded.

She found herself were starring an empty road side. She knew she was a fool. Missing someone who might be couldn't miss her anymore. She should forget him. But she just couldn't deny that she missed him.

A lot.

Suddenly she felt so lonely. The empty space within her hearts was throbbing painstakingly and tears streaming from her eyes. Soon she was sobbing uncontrolably as she was crying.

 **[So Yi Jeong POV]**

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was very disagree with her. 'No. If I was here, before I told you about the weather forecast, I would scold you first because you were so ignorant with yourself. Why you gave your umbrella to a random homeless girl.' But he knew she couldn't hear him now.

'Ga Eul... Yah please don't cry! Anyone will think that I have done something bad.' He forgot that no one could see him.

Her crying become louder.

'Aish... This girl.' Yi Jeong reached his pocket to find his handkerchief. Then he remembered that he was a 'ghost' now.

Not actually a ghost. Counted that he hasn't dead yet as his body was still lying unconcious at one of the hospital room.

'Ga Eul ... please stop crying..' He got no choice but standing as close as he could imaginary hug her from her back. Hoping that she would recognize his presence. He didn't know whether it was working or not.

After her moods were getting better and her crying was stop.

She left the shop and continued walking.

He thought she was walking home. But whenever she reached the crossroad, she turned right.

'Ga Eul where are you going?' he cautiously walking as close to her.

He thought she would hang out at one of the coffee shop there before going home. But She didn't stop at any coffee shop there. She was walking straightly to the dead end where his pottery studio was located.

He frustratedly massaging his own temple.

'Were this girl ever learn to stay away from anything that would hurt her?'

He wondered at any places she could go in the world, why she chose to go to his pottery studio.

 **[Chu Ga Eul POV]**

With trembled hands, she opened the gate padlock and opened the front door using key hidden under the welcome mat.

Somehow she didn't know what she was looking for at this place. As she opened the workshop door she half-hoped to see him working as usual.

She could almost saw his reflection. He was sitting in front of her turning his pottery wheel. His handsome face was drawn in serious expression while he was working his masterpiece intently.

As he awared of her presence, he teased her "Am I that cool?"

She knew it was merely her imagination but she badly wanted to repeat these scenes over and over again.

Even this was only in her head.

She closed the front door then walked to the pantry.

After several nights she spent here, mourning, she knew exactly where Yi Jeong stored his stuffs including his liquor. She took the bottle he usually drank and pour the liquid into a glass. With several quick swallows of that bitter liquid, she felt a lot more better.

She finally could resolve the emptiness within her hearts and by simply getting drunk. Now she knew why people often got drunk. She smirked while took her fourth glass.

 **[So Yi Jeong POV]**

It was pathetic for him to watch his innocent country bumpkin took the fourth glass of vodka from his own inventory and getting drunk.

He knew exactly that she never stand alcohols.

'Ga Eul please stop that!' He wanted to yank the bottle away from her and smashed it to the floor so she couldn't drink anymore.

But nothing he could do. He watched her sorrowfully until she suddenly colapsed to the floor.

'Ga Eul!' He ran toward her stumbled body.

'Ga Eul wake up!'

He saw her sweating and tremble in feverish cold as she mumbled his name. "Yi Jeong.. are you there?" Her eyes were starring straightly into his as she could see him.

'Ga Eul.. Can you see me?'

"Yi Jeong-ah..."

"Yi Jeong.." She struggled to sit straight and smile. "Wa Sseo yeo ? (you come?)"

"Ga Eul gwenchana yo?"

Actually it was Woo Bin she saw not him.

"Yi Jeong." She was dangerously put her hands around his best friend's hip. Making him stumbled to the floor while her body was above him.

"Yah Ga Eul, I am not Yi Jeong. You were drunk. Yah.."

"Please don't sit there. Ga Eul!"

Woo Bin gulped as she sat between his legs. His face were getting reddened. As Yi Jeong knew exactly that he almost couldn't resist the temptation. Especially with the drunk girl as cute as Ga Eul above him.

"Yi Jeong." Now Ga Eul drawned Woo Bin face closer to her.

"Sh**t." Woo Bin cursed under his breath.

'If you dare to touch her.. You dead!' Yi Jeong yelled.

With the other hand Woo Bin reached for his cellphone to call emergency number.

"Yobosaeyo." A familiar voice of Jae Kyung echoed from its speaker.

"Yaaa Jae Kyung! Please help! Ga Eul's here a-and a-and I am in Yi Jeong pottery studio."

"Yahh Do you find her?" Jae kyung answered, he could hear rains were clattering in the background.

"Yes. She was above me. She thought I was Yi Jeong."

"Mwo?!"

"Don't do anything." Jan Di voices yelled. "If you dare to touch her, you dead!"

"Stay like that until we come." Jae Kyung instructed him.

"Hey I don't know which part of her I allowed to touch as her body is.." but Jae Kyung have already ended the call.

"Heyy!" He yelled.

"Aisshh.." He threw his cellphone away.

"Yah Ga Eul, are you alright?"

But she was already unconciuos and shivering badly. Woo Bin put his palm on her temple and realized that she was in high-fever. With one swift move he take her up to bring her to the bedroom. He switch on the room-heater until maximum and put her on the bed.

Her clothes was all drenched with rain and sweat. The smells of alcohol were everywhere.

"Yi Jeong, If you were here. Please forgive me. I swear to not to look or touch unproper part." Woo Bin was going to unbutton her outter shirt while he realized that Yi Jeong probably never did that. She was his territory which he should respect. As an exchange he took as many as blanket he could get and wrapped it around her.

It made Yi Jeong relieved.

As Jan Di and Jae Kyung bursted into the room, Woo Bin have done all things he could do as the first aid.

"Thanks God you are all here. I will wait outside." Woo Bin murmurred.

"No. I don't open her clothes." Woo Bin said as Jae Kyung starred accusingly to him.

 **[General POV]**

"This is bad." Jan Di said as she examined her friend.

"Ga Eul, can you hear us?" she tapped her face. But she seemed lifeless.

"Do you know what she did here?"

"She was getting drunk." Woo Bin replied as he gave Jan Di the vodka bottle. Jan Di eyes widened in fear as she saw the alcohol rate.

"We must bring her to the hospital. Right now!"

"Mwo? I thought she was only having a fever." Jae Kyung looked shock.

"Prepare the car and take her. Quick, otherwise it will be too late for her." Jan Di eyes suddenly glistened with tears. "She almost didn't breath."

 **[So Yi Jeong POV]**

He knew he was cursing to the wind. He knew no matter how hard he cursed. No one even God could hear his voices.

Only one thing he realized. She would never come back to him at all by cursing.

He ran swiftly through the hospital corridor where his dying body were lying.

"Finally, you are come back." Said the man in black.

"Who are you?"

"I am the grim reaper. I am going to hostage your journey to the other world."

"No it can't be. I couldn't possibly dead."

"Your time is up. You have to come with me."

"No It can't be. I am still breathing there."

"Your body can't hold up anymore. It has already broken." The grim reaper shook his head.

"Let's go."

"No. I would like to make a deal. I wouldn't go with you if you don't agree with this deal."

The grim reaper squinted his eyes after hearing him.

"Do you know what kind of deal you will make? No one can't cheated death. You must know the rule."

"Please I beg you."

The grim reaper exhaled.

"You can't let her go, can you?"

Yi Jeong looked to another direction to hide his tears. She was way too precious to him.

"Can you tell me? Will she live happily without me?" He said with hoarse voice.

"I can't reveal nobody's destiny. But yes she will. "

Yi Jeong smiled. "Fine. As long as she is happier. I will let her go. Please let me know whether the deal I propose is confirm."

 **[General POV]**

[Two Years Later..]

This was how she would like to work. Sat on a neat desk adjacent to a big window with a cup of lavender tea at the corner. Pictures of couples perfect memory were scattered at the other table, while the pattern of unfinished gown which she was industriously working at another side.

Her face frown in serious expression. Her eyebrows arched as she seriously drawed lines, calculating.

"Ga Eul?"

She didn't seem to listen. She was too occupied with her work as if she was in trance.

"Hello! Earth to Ga Eul!" Jan Di form a horn using a cartoon to resemble a speaker and spoke right away to Ga Eul's ear.

Even it didn't disturb her or make her shock. She only gave her a flat plain expression as she didn't realize there was a person. But as she saw Jan Di, a thin smile form on her lips.

"Yes Jan Di. What should I help you?" she said.

"I asked you where you and T.O.P are going tonight."

"Ahh.." An understanding expression form on her face. "That.."

"Don't worry Jan Di-ah. I will finish this wedding gown soon and then I am going to design your gown for dinner." She smiled cheerfully and turned to face her work again.

"Ga Eul! Look at me." Jan Di took her pencil away and hold both of her arms. Motion her mildly to face her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ga Eul looked confuse.

"There's nothing wrong. I am just to busy. That's it." But her expression signed that there was.

She diverted her eyes to the window. Her expression turned.

"Ga Eul, Yi Jeong has gone for good. You have to move on. You deserved to have your own life. Hang out with us. Get a date."

She closed both of her eyes. Hearing the words of his name made her heart ache again. Then she spoke.

"Go away, Jan Di-ah! You are wasting my time." Even her tone was harsh and determine. Jan Di could feel there was a slight emotion in it.

Jan Di fully aware that her friend was trying hard not to cry.

"I am so... so sorry Jan Di ya. Just please leave me alone." Ga Eul try to smile. But her tears bertrayed her smile.

"Ga Eul.." Jan Di worriedly hold Ga Eul hand. Gave her assurance squeeze. "Whenever you need me. Just call, arrasseo?"

Ga Eul nodded as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief. Then smile again. "Don't worry Jan Di."

By the time Jan Di's out and the door blammed shut. Ga Eul leaned her body on the chair arms. Glanced to pictures of happy couples in a gown she have personally designed. They were all both looked so happy. This was what motivated her to pursue a career as a wedding gown designer. Every gown she designed have pieces of every couple memories. She designed happiness. That what she thought.

Someone in her spoke. 'Other couples happiness. Not hers.'

Maybe she wasn't intended to have a happy wedding day. Maybe she destined to live as a love cupid until die.

She sighed. She was too tired but couldn't close her eyes. Because whenever she closed it, she would see him.

The thoughts made tears started to fall again from her eyes soaked the pattern she's been drawing.

She might be too tired as she has spent these two years working as a living zombie. This was Jae Kyung often called her now.

The door bell suddenly rang.

There was a visitor to her boutique.

She quickly wiped away the tears with a wet tissue and put the eye cream under her baggy eyes before re-touch her face with a loose powder and tinted her lips with a red lipstick.

Her visitor today was a young gorgeous man. He stood up in front of the wedding gown section. As one of Ga Eul's staff tend for him.

"No. She will not look good in that gowns."

"Do you bring your fiancee with you? It's more easier for us to find the gown fit for her."

"No I don't need to. I knew her too well. I am the one who always bought her a gown and this boutique was the best wedding-gown maker in South Korea right?"

"Can I have someone more expert to assist me? Because I probably would like to custom-made the gown."

"Wait a moment sir." The staffs said.

She had already met many kind of client in her boutique. But never had she found the man client who independently come alone to find wedding gown for his bride.

He must be loved her so much and the bride must be the luckiest girl ever. She thought.

"Do you believe that the gown as well as the shoes choose the user?" Ga Eul opened the conversation.

"No. I don't believe in such a myth. But I do believe in soul mate. That's why I come here." The man said as he turned around to face her.

It must only her delusions came to real. As she saw him standing in front of her.

So Yi Jeong.

He was as sinfully handsome as before.

But she tried to behave. If it was really him. What he was doing these past two years. Has he found someone else to marry?

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Is that you? Tell me who is the lucky girl?" She asked. Trying to manage her composure.

He looked confuse with her question and then since when she managed to sound so distant.

But what he expected for the girl he had left for 2 years without news.

"Ga Eul.."

"There were no news about where you go." She said. "I thought you were dead in that accident."

"Everyone were so worried about you. How come you come back here as if there was nothing happened!"

"If you want to break up with me. Why you have to hide. I am not that dreadful you know. But why without the news.." Her self composure was crumbling and her voice started to trembling.

'I miss you..' says her heart.

Suddenly he yanked her into his hug.

"I am sorry Ga Eul. Cheongmal mianhae." He whispered.

She doesn't realize that she was crying. Until she found out that she was sobbing like a child in his hug.

"There are no other girl whom I want to marry except you, Ga Eul."

He gently took her chin to make her face facing him and kissed her lips as passionately as he could.

"Please staying like this." Ga Eul said as they were lying on the bed.

She rested her head on his chest.

"I need to go." He said while caressing her strangle hair.

"Where? Are you going somewhere far away again?" She rose up her head and looked at him with her widened eyes.

"I got some business... No, forget it. I'll be here tonight. Let's sleep. You have to have enough sleep." He said as he darted a kiss on her forehead.

She didn't have to know what kind of deal he had made with the death for seeing her.

Let everything turned like normal. He thought for himself as he heard her breathing turned steady as he watched her fell asleep.

"Have a good dream." He whispered to her ears.

"Ga Eul, you are going to catch a cold if you are sleeping like this! C'mon wake up! Yuna will come in any minute." Jan Di put the robe around her best friend's shoulder.

"I see him, Jan Di-ah. I see him. Even I am sleeping with him last night." She said in happy tone. "Maybe he is around now. Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul jumped out from her bed and started running around.

"Last night I stay here in your room and nobody come. I am sure. I will talk to the doctor today. Maybe this sleeping pills make you hallucinate more." Jan Di shook her head.

~Fin


End file.
